Erro a Segunda Vista
by DeNobrega
Summary: O típico chefe, a típica secretária e um novo sócio. Qual será a decisão correta? Nem Bella sabe e corre o risco de cometer um erro a segunda vista.


Oi! Sou nova aqui como tradutora, mas como leitora sou simplesmente VICIADA. Recebi o convite para participar dessa o/s de uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e admiro como escritora. Quando a Karu pediu que eu me aventurasse com ela nessa o/s, eu fiquei super feliz e honrada.

Karu obrigada pelo convite e pelo carinho.

Também quero agradecer a minha beta linda NaiRK, pois se não fosse por ela hoje eu não estaria aqui escrevendo traduzindo.

Esperamos (tanto a Karu quanto eu) que vocês gostem da nossa aventura e da brincadeira que fizemos com esses personagens que tanto amamos.

Agora vamos ler, porque se deixar eu fico uma página inteira só conversando com vocês... rsrsrs

* * *

**ERRO A SEGUNDA VISTA**

**Autoras****: **KaruSwan e DeNobrega

**Tradutora:** DeNobrega

**Beta:** NaiRK

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/ Humor

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse: **O típico chefe, a típica secretaria e um novo sócio. Qual será a decisão correta? Nem Bella sabe e corre o risco de cometer um erro a segunda vista.

_**Disclaymer: **__Os personagens desta história pertencem a__** S.M**__ e a história pertence à__** KaruSwan **__com a minha colaboração._

* * *

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, sou a típica secretaria de uma típica empresa que ganha tanto dinheiro que às vezes me dá até vontade de ser a dona. Ainda que eu ganhe o suficiente para pagar meu aluguel e viver tranquila, eu iria amar se estivesse trabalhando em outro lugar, especialmente se fosse um lugar onde eu pudesse ler e editar livros.

Melhor eu me explicar. Na realidade eu gostaria de ser editora.

Quando eu saí da Universidade esta foi a única empresa que aceitou me contratar sem experiência, isso me deixou um tanto surpreendida. Eu nunca acreditei que uma recém-formada pudesse entrar como secretaria da diretoria na empresa C&M ltda. Eu estava eufórica, eu receberia um salário que eu nunca imaginei, com ele eu poderia viver bem até conseguir um emprego que eu realmente amasse.

Mas nem tudo é um lindo conto de fadas. Na realidade eles me contrataram porque meu chefe, o deliciosamente sexy Edward Cullen era um idiota dos mais odiados. Um maldito que adorava gritar comigo o dia todo, me dar ordens sem ter consideração pelos meus preciosos tímpanos. Foi durante a primeira semana de trabalho que eu entendi porque tinham me contratado. O senhor diretor da empresa, o sócio com a maior parte das ações e solteiro mais cobiçado de toda a cidade de Los Angeles tinha uma reputação de dar medo e eu não a conhecia.

Meu chefe é um idiota arrogante sem escrúpulos, mas é um deus grego, um filho da puta que exala sensualidade e eu não posso negar que às vezes eu fantasio com ele durante a noite enquanto me masturbo.

_Por Deus Isabella! Não fique pensando essas coisas, ele não merece que você fantasie com aquele corpo perfeito e bem formado._

Perdida em minhas fantasias, as que me permitiam ter um trabalho leve e sem estresse, não me dei conta de que alguém havia parado na minha frente.

"Senhorita Swan" pulei na minha cadeira "O que você está fazendo? Seu horário de descanso já acabou" ele falou com sua voz profundamente masculina. Eu sempre ficava arrepiada quando ele falava assim, feito um senhor das trevas.

_Isabella se controle!_

"Sim senhor Cullen, eu sinto muito, me distraí com alguns problemas pessoais"

_Mentira!_

Mas o que eu podia dizer? _Me desculpe senhor Cullen, na realidade eu estava sonhando acordada, imaginando que algum dia você me olharia com seus profundos olhos verdes esmeralda e me diria "Venha Isabella, seja minha"._

"Isabella!" gritou o _senhor monstro sexy _fazendo com que eu voltasse para a minha realidade "Eu estou aqui parado na sua frente e você me ignora, isto é uma falta de respeito! Ainda não sei por que não lhe demito" ele bufou irritado.

"Porque eu sou eficiente?" eu quis ajudar, mas como resposta acabei recebendo um de seus _olhares matadores_. Eu decidi ficar em silêncio.

"Claro que sim..." ele resmungou "Ouça bem Swan, a qualquer momento chegará o novo sócio o senhor Jacob Black, ele irá dividir comigo a diretoria da empresa a partir de agora. Você irá atender as necessidades dele como atende as minhas".

_Necessidades?_ Ao ouvir essa palavra meu pensamento começou a me enviar muitas imagens onde eu me encontrava sobre a sua mesa implorando "_Mais Edward, eu preciso de mais."_

"Já chega Isabella!" eu gritei como uma louca na frente do meu chefe, que me olhava com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Eu tinha certeza que ele não iria me despedir, porque ele tinha pena de mim. Eu estava completamente louca.

"Isabella, você está completamente louca ou está fingindo para que eu não te despeça?" ele gritou para que toda a empresa escutasse "Tenha dó Swan! Quando é que você pensa em sair desse mundo de fantasias? Cresça!" ele estava irritado, enlouquecido, ele estava... _Minha nossa senhora de todos os homens sexy do mundo!_ Enquanto o senhor Cullen gritava, pude ver como entrava pela porta principal da diretoria, um tipo de homem que fazia qualquer mulher desejar estar entre seus braços.

"Swan! Eu estou falando com você" Eu o olhei atentamente, mas o meu pensamento continuava concentrado naquele homem de cabelo escuro, pele morena, tão alto quanto Edward e com um corpo de enfartar "Você entendeu Isabella?" eu comecei a piscar confusa, pois eu não prestei atenção em se quer uma palavra. Assim que para não receber mais seus gritos, assenti com a cabeça e lhe dei um sorriso falso.

"E não me dê esse sorrisinho" Ele se virou e saiu me deixando com meus pensamentos pecaminosos.

"Você está bem senhorita?" Eu girei minha cabeça na direção da grave voz masculina. Era o homem alto que eu tinha visto entrar, mas para a minha infelicidade ainda que eu tivesse mil fantasias dentro da minha cabeça em menos de um minuto, seu olhar era de pena e desta forma eu perdi pontos, pois eu não conquistaria nenhum homem dessa forma. Eu murchei como uma bola de praia furada, mas eu respondi sem problemas.

"Sim, está tudo bem, ele sempre grita assim comigo ou pior, é normal" eu dei um sorriso forçado e levantei os ombros para ele não dar importância "Em que posso te ajudar senhor...?" magnífico, celestial, extraordinário, eu completei em meus pensamentos antes dele responder.

"Jacob Black, muito prazer" meu corpo congelou inteiro, eu não podia acreditar que trabalharia ao lado desse homem. Engoli a seco e respondi acelerada para não mostrar a louca de pedra que eu era.

"Swan" Eu limpei minha garganta com força, pois minha voz tinha falhado "Isabella Swan" Fiquei de pé e estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas o senhor maravilha me surpreendeu chegando mais perto de mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha, eu fiquei como uma estátua olhando bem de perto, sentido a sua respiração na minha pele.

_Minha Nossa Senhora De Todos Os Homens Sexy Do Mundo!_

Sem que eu percebesse Edward saiu novamente da sala dele e limpou a garganta fazendo com que nós nos separássemos automaticamente.

"Jacob, até que enfim você chegou" ele lançou seu segundo _olhar matador_ do dia, fazendo com que alguma coisa no meu estomago revirasse, na realidade não sei o que dizer, mas eu senti a necessidade de olhar para o chão e ficar quieta no meu lugar. Filho da puta, ele tinha esse maldito poder sobre mim.

"Edward" disse um emocionado Black e logo depois lhe deu um abraço apertado. Um desses que os homens dão, meio encostado e meio nem se toca. Sim, apertado eu disse, a sua maneira, mas apertado "Eu cheguei quando você estava gritando com a amável senhorita Swan" _Que merda! O que ele disse?_ Sim, Jacob Gostoso Black me defendeu diante do senhor Cullen.

_Estamos fodidos!_

Edward respirou com força e sorriu negando com a cabeça.

"Em um mês de trabalho você vai me dizer se não tem vontade de gritar com ela o tempo todo" e me olhou levantando a sobrancelha "Eu imagino que você ainda não viu o seu escritório".

"Não" respondeu Jacob secamente "Edward... não queria fazer cerimônias com Isabella" ele olhou para mim e disse "Posso deixar de lado as formalidades e tratá-la pelo nome?" eu sorri vitoriosa, até que enfim alguém me trataria bem nesse escritório.

Minha deusa interior dançava como uma louca de tanta alegria.

"Bella, pode me chamar de Bella senhor Black".

"Tudo bem. Você pode me chamar de Jacob ou como você se sentir mais confortável". Eu assenti sorrindo como uma colegial. Esse homem ganhou meu respeito e desde agora seria o dono das minhas fantasias. "Por fim" voltou a olhar para Edward, que nos olhava de boca aberta "Para que isso funcione e para que possamos trabalhar juntos sem problemas, eu preciso que você comece a tratá-la melhor, se ela cometeu um erro, conte até dez e respire fundo antes de falar ou repreendê-la" Senhor Cullen começou a suspirar enquanto tocava a ponta do nariz, esfregando como ele fazia quando estava sensualmente estressado.

_Eu não posso negar, até estressado ele era delicioso_.

"Ok Jacob... Mas depois não vá dizer que eu não te avisei, essa mulher precisa ser tratada assim ou não cumpre com seu trabalho. Ela vive em um mundo de fantasias na sua imaginação". Senti o sangue subindo, eu podia jurar que meu rosto estava ficando vermelho tomate.

"Existem outras formas de ajudá-la, não é gritando que você irá resolver". Ele ficou olhando para Edward esperando uma resposta, até que esse concordou de má vontade.

"Você está me dando dor de cabeça, eu te espero no meu escritório". O senhor Cullen se retirou nos deixando sozinhos e a minha vontade de me jogar em cima de Jacob para abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e fazer muitas outras coisas aumentaram a um nível sem medida.

"Senhor Black..."

"Jacob, concordamos que você me chamaria pelo nome".

"Jacob..." Eu sorri como uma idiota total "Não era necessário que você fizesse isso, que me defendesse, eu já estou acostumada e eu duvido que ele não vá fazer novamente. Mas eu agradeço por tentar". Eu falei toda tímida.

"Se ele voltar a fazer me avise".

"Prefiro deixar assim, não quero despertar seu mau humor mais do que a minha presença já desperta". Ambos rimos. "Vamos deixar este pequeno inconveniente de lado e me permita que eu te leve ao seu escritório". Jacob assentiu sorridente para me acompanhar até seu novo lugar de trabalho.

Desde esse dia Jacob e eu nos tornamos bons amigos, ainda que estivesse claro que o meu desejo era tirar a roupa dele e com os dentes para que fosse ainda mais abrasador. Ele por outro lado parecia não se interessar nas minhas indiretas, ao contrario, sempre as tinha como se fossem brincadeiras tontas entre amigos.

O que me deixava mais curiosa era a atitude do senhor Cullen, a qual mudou completamente depois que Jacob chegou à empresa. Aos poucos começou a me tratar melhor, não tinha mais gritos, nem _olhares matadores_. O mais curioso de tudo isso era que eu sentia falta daquele jeito todo estressado que ele tinha. Realmente eu estava louca.

Certa tarde Alice, a irmã mais nova do meu chefe e por razões que o destino desconhece minha amiga, estava visitando a empresa. Ela tinha começado a sair com um tal de Jasper Withlock, um advogado muito conhecido em Los Angeles por realizar com sucesso muitos processos de divórcios entre os famosos.

Por este motivo ela estava ali me contando tudo sobre sua maravilhosa noite de sexo, enquanto eu acabava de passar a limpo o discurso que o senhor Cullen e Jacob dariam na festa anual da empresa. Mas não passava pela minha cabeça pedir que ela fosse embora, em parte porque ela era minha melhor e única amiga, a outra parte era porque eu morria de curiosidade.

"... ele me pegou com força e me jogou na cama". Alice contava emocionada. "Oh Bella! Você não pode imaginar", ela exclamou com voz de desejo "A língua dele é fantástica!" Eu parei o que estava fazendo com os olhos arregalados.

"Alice Cullen! Como você se atreve a falar de línguas nesse tom aqui?" A reprovei em voz alta e sem que esperássemos, ambos os diretores da C&M Ltda saíam de seus escritórios.

_Por tudo o que é mais sagrado! Isso não estava acontecendo!_

Eu esperava com todas as minhas forças que eles não tivessem me escutado.

"Edward!" Alice gritou com emoção enquanto caminhava até seu irmão para lhe dar um abraço. Na realidade, o que ela fazia era disfarçar para que ele não perguntasse sobre o que estávamos falando.

Então eu vi como Jacob me dava um olhar divertido, eu senti que o sangue se apoderava do meu rosto e minha deusa interior pedia aos gritos um buraco para que pudesse me esconder.

_Se esconde debaixo da mesa Isabella!_

"Alice para!" Edward gritou furioso. Na realidade ele demorou para ter uma reação. "Vocês duas tenham mais respeito pelo lugar onde se encontram, aqui não é lugar de fofocas, é um local de trabalho e, sobretudo decente".

"Ah, por favor, Edward! A falta de sexo te faz mal, procure uma mulher que te satisfaça e nos deixe viver em paz".

_O que ela falou?_

Essa menina gostava de brincar com fogo e para variar me colocou no meio da discussão.

"Alice Cullen! Que absurdo você está dizendo?" Se tivessem me contado eu não tinha acreditado, Edward Cullen sentia vergonha. Ele me olhou com receio para logo depois se virar.

"Não dá para conversar com você! Vamos Jacob ou chegaremos tarde para a reunião com os acionistas". E saiu da sala o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

Continuei olhando para a porta, algo me dizia que seu olhar queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia entender o que. Distraída por ele, senti que Alice voltou a se sentar na minha mesa e começou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Me diz uma coisa Bella" eu a olhei curiosa "Edward continua te tratando mal?"

"Não... A verdade é que não. Desde que Jacob chegou à empresa, ele tem se comportado..." inconscientemente eu sorri, "Bem, muito bem comigo".

"Uhum... acredito".

"Acredita? No que você acredita?"

"Em nada. Eu fico feliz que agora ele te trate melhor".

"Sim, eu também fico, mas... não pense que eu sou louca nem nada desse tipo, mas eu sinto falta dos gritos dele". Alice começou a rir de gargalhar. "Eu fico feliz que você seja minha amiga e que me compreenda", eu falei e girei meu corpo ficando de frente para o computador, eu tinha que acabar de passar os discursos a limpo.

"Desculpe Bells" ela riu novamente "Tá bom! Sinto muito".

"Desculpas aceitas", eu respondi enquanto digitava com agilidade.

"Bem", ela respondeu com uma alegria na voz um tanto quanto infantil. "Com quem você vai à festa da empresa Bells?" Levantei minha cabeça em sua direção para olhá-la, eu tinha certeza que ela havia batido a cabeça.

"O que? Alice eu não tenho com quem ir e com certeza eu não irei a essa maldita festa". Eu a odiava, pois tive que trabalhar pelo menos dez horas extras para ajudar na organização.

"Você ainda não foi convidada?"

"Convidada? Alice pare de brincadeira", eu soltei uma risada irônica voltando a fazer meu trabalho.

"Aham... Quando você tiver companhia, me avise". Ela disse sem dar importância para o que eu tinha acabado de pedir. "Não se preocupe com o vestido, eu comprei um que ficará fantástico em você, vai marcar as suas curvas nos lugares certos", sem olhar para mim ela pegou sua bolsa "Me avisa, hein! Vou indo, marquei de me encontrar com Jasper. Tchau Bells!" e saiu rebolando.

Sem dar importância para as loucuras de Alice continuei com meu trabalho. Logo depois eu ouvi a porta abrir novamente.

"Alice eu já te disse que não tenho com quem ir a essa bendita festa e eu não irei", eu disse chateada enquanto olhava a tela do computador conferindo o que eu havia digitado.

"Você não vai Bella?" Levantei meu olhar com rapidez para encontrarJacob parado em frente a mim, sorrindo como sempre fazia quando me via.

_Amo seu sorriso sincero!_

"Não Jacob, a verdade é que eu não irei."

"Lamento dizer que você está errada, pois você vai como minha acompanhante e eu não aceito um _NÂO_ como resposta".

_Minha Nossa Senhora De Todos Os Homens Sexy Do Mundo!_

"Mas Jacob..."

"Sem _mas_ Bella, você vai comigo e ponto. Passo para te pegar amanhã as oito horas da noite e amanhã tire o dia de folga". Quando ele acabou de dizer, ouvimos como alguém limpou a garganta com força para chamar atenção.

_Edward tinha escutado tudo?_

"Então amanhã você terá o dia de folga, Swan", ele falou com a ironia do senhor Cullen.

"Não é necessário o dia de folga, eu posso me organizar..."

"Não Isabella, se Jacob te deu o dia folga, pode aceitar", ele respondeu irritado me cortando, para logo depois entrar em seu escritório sem sequer olhar para Jacob.

_O que estava acontecendo com esse homem?_

.

.

.

Quando acabou meu horário de trabalho eu entreguei os discursos impressos a cada um dos diretores e saí da empresa correndo. Eu tinha ligado para Alice e contado do convite que eu havia recebido, ou melhor dizendo, da exigência de Jacob para que eu o acompanhasse na festa anual da empresa e ela já tinha um plano para o dia seguinte.

Pela manhã nos dedicamos a me embelezar, tanto que passamos a maldita manhã todinha dentro do salão de beleza, eu me sentia como um automóvel sendo turbinado.

_Que horror!_

A parte da tarde foi mais tranquila, Alice tinha preparado o famoso vestido que me deixaria incrível, evitando toda a chateação de ter que ir atrás de um. Cabelo arrumado, maquiagem simples e perfeita, unhas das mãos e dos pés pintadas, vestido fabuloso e sapatos enlouquecedores. Eu estava pronta para ir a uma festa de alta elegância.

As sete e quarenta e cinco eu estava pronta como um bolo de aniversário. Eu sorria feito uma boba, mais um pouco pareceria que eu tinha ganhado na loteria. Passei muito perfume e comecei a me lembrar dos conselhos da Alice para que essa noite acabasse melhor que nunca.

_*Flashback _

"Bells você gosta de Jacob?" Eu a olhei assustada, não queria que ela pensasse mal de mim.

"Você acha Alice? Está imaginando coisas", eu dei uma risada falsa.

"Quando você vai aprender que não pode mentir para mim? Ou melhor, você não sabe mentir".

"Arggg! Eu sei! Está tão na cara assim?"

"Você não deixou de sorrir o dia todo Bells, nem quando te disse que iríamos ao salão de beleza. É impossível não notar" Eu senti como meu rosto corava.

"Ele é tão bom comigo, me trata tão bem. É muuuuuuito sexy..."

"Sim, sim, sim... Bells me escuta bem, você tem que conquistá-lo e eu tenho certeza que ele não vai resistir a você"

"O que? Alice você está louca!"

"Não estou louca Bella", ela disse não dando importância. "Você tem que me ouvir, ok?" Eu assenti com a boca aberta, pois ela sempre me enchia com a ideia de que Edward, seu irmão, estava interessado em mim e por essa razão não me tratava bem. Ela desejava que nós estivéssemos juntos.

Quem não?

"Ok" eu respondi ainda surpreendida.

"Fique sempre colada nele. Sorria sempre". Ela enumerava com os dedos das mãos cada conselho. "Tente ser o mais sexy possível". Eu a olhei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Você disse que quer que eu tente?"

"Sim Bells, que você tente. Vamos combinar que você é um tanto quanto... desastrada?" Ela sorriu esperando que eu a perdoasse por me chamar assim. "Vamos Bella! Aceite!" Girei meus olhos e fiz sinais para que ela continuasse com sua _Sessão de Conselhos._ "Tente ficar muito perto dele e o acaricie dissimuladamente..."

"Você quer que eu o acaricie? Mas que merda está acontecendo com você Alice?"

"Bells o que eu quero dizer é que quando vocês estiverem na festa, sorria como se ele estivesse dizendo algo sensacionalmente engraçado". Sensacionalmente? Eu nem sequer sabia da existência dessa palavra. "Você se aproxima, toca no braço dele, tudo isso naturalmente. Quer que eu te explique melhor?" Ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que me lançou um olhar matador.

"Aham" eu respondi aborrecida.

"Seja carinhosa com ele, pois você deve agradecê-lo por te tratar bem em todos esses meses que trabalharam juntos." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas sugerindo algo "Principalmente se meu irmão estiver por perto, para que ele veja os dois juntos, que morra de inveja por não ser ele quem recebe este carinho" Terminou de falar com um estranho tom de voz, como se estivesse com... raiva?

"Mmmm...Tenho a sensação de que você está delirando Alice querida".

"Tanto faz Bells. O importante é que você siga minhas instruções".

"Eu vou tentar... você acha que ele vai me beijar? Não sei se me lembro como faz isso". Fazia muito tempo que eu não ia a um encontro. "Na realidade em meu último encontro foi com Mike e eu não saberia te dizer se o que ele fez foi me beijar ou me lamber." Ambas começamos a rir pela terrível lembrança deste dia.

"Arrrg sim! Eu lamento ter feito você sair com ele." Ela torceu a boca pela desagradável lembrança. "Voltando a Jacob. Se ele não te beijar tente beijá-lo" e sorriu maliciosamente.

_*Fim do flashback_

Ainda que eu estivesse inclinada a aceitar os estranhos conselhos da minha amiga, eu me perguntava qual era o seu interesse para que eu ficasse tão próxima a Jacob. Para dizer a verdade eu não me incomodava de forma alguma em seguir seus conselhos, afinal ele era muito bonzinho comigo, um cavalheiro com todas as letras e o homem mais sexy. Não. O segundo mais sexy.

Porque eu não acredito que exista outro homem tão sensualmente viril como Edward Cullen.

_Sim eu sei, eu me faço repetitiva._

Mas eu não posso evitar, há algo nele que me enlouquece, que me faz sentir desejada. Ainda que ele seja um idiota, pensar em seu corpo esculpido debaixo da roupa que ele usa todos os dias me proporcionou cenas pornográficas, capazes de fazer com que eu terminasse ofegante depois de uma sessão de masturbação básica.

_Cala a boca Bella! Seu encontro hoje é com Jacob Black e é com ele que você deve fantasiar_.

É impossível não desejar um Edwad Cullen controlador, pois ainda que ele seja um bruto comigo, eu amo seu tom de voz, a maneira como ele exerce seu trabalho, essa segurança que ele exala me enlouquece, me sinto uma Anastácia Steele sendo seduzida pelo seu homem dominante e selvagem.

_Por tudo o que é mais sagrado Isabella! Se concentre! _

Perdida em meus estúpidos pensamentos pecaminosamente sexuais, escutei a campanhia, e olhei desesperada para o relógio para olhar que horas eram.

_Oito horas da noite. Além de tudo ele era um homem pontual._

Rapidamente me levantei, alisei meu vestido caro e dourado que tinha lantejoulas bordadas da mesma cor na parte da frente e atrás ele era rendado. Olhei para os meus pés implorando que hoje eles não fossem tão desastrados, que deveriam caminhar um a frente do outro e manter o equilíbrio sobre os lindos saltos de quinze centímetros. Eu respirei fundo para logo expirar com tranquilidade, ou algo parecido com tranquilidade. Caminhei com cuidado até a porta pegando minha bolsa de mão preta que combinava com os meus sapatos. Ao passar pela mesa da cozinha, respirei fundo novamente erguendo exageradamente meus ombros no processo, coloquei um sorriso no rosto e abri a porta para não deixá-lo esperando.

_Minha Nossa Senhora De Todos Os Homens Sexys Do Mundo! Santa sensualidade!_

Jacob Black estava na minha frente, vestido com um _smoking _preto que o abraçava onde era necessário de acordo com a sua forma moldada.

"Wow! Bella você está maravilhosa!" Ele exclamou sorrindo, enquanto meu rosto ficava vermelho. "Nunca tinha te visto com o cabelo solto, você tem ondas perfeitas". Ele acariciou os meus cabelos e...OMG! Ele cheirou o meu C.A.B.E.L.O! Eu tive que me segurar para não hiperventilar, senti um calor voraz golpeando meu rosto, até que ele disse "Espera! Isso é um Valentino? Por Deus! É uma edição limitada, como você o conseguiu Bells?" E como se um balde de água gelado tivesse caído sobre o meu corpo todo e o desejo que eu sentia desapareceu instantaneamente.

"Mmm... Alice". Eu não pude dizer mais nada, porque ainda que eu entendesse pouco de homens e de encontros, não achava que aquela reação tivesse sido normal. "Você também está muito bonito, essa camisa e a gravata preta te deixam como em um conto de fadas". Eu disse tentando fazer com que minhas ilusões voltassem. Jacob sorriu e deu uma voltinha mostrando o traje completo.

"Você gostou? Foi feito sob medida, é um Calvin Klein. Amo seu corte". Eu permaneci o observando surpreendida. Eu já tinha escutado ele falar de roupas e do quanto ele gostava de se vestir bem, até tinha ido fazer compras com ele em várias ocasiões, mas nunca percebi o quão emocionado ele ficava a respeito disso.

"Eu gosto muito desse cinto preto que você está usando, além de combinar com os seus sapatos e a sensacional bolsa de mão, ele acentua maravilhosamente a sua cintura". Eu tenho certeza de que eu estava o olhando de boca aberta. Aquelas tinham sido as mesmas palavras ditas por Alice quando me viu pronta.

"Obrigada?" Ele sorriu divertido e piscou. Nada. Nada faria com que eu o desejasse outra vez. _Que bicho o tinha mordido?_

"Eu acho que devemos ir. Não posso chegar tarde, pois sou um dos que irão discursar essa noite, lembra?" E voltou a sorrir sensualmente. Então eu me lembrei do que havia acontecido segundos atrás, o embrulhei em um papel de presente imaginário e escondi em um canto escuro e afastado na minha mente. Eu gostava dele e iria tentar pelo menos beijá-lo. Eu precisava tirar todas as dúvidas da minha cabeça, muitas dúvidas.

_Não se esqueça Bella! Você passou meses tentando que Jacob fosse seu homem dos desejos, mas você não conseguiu. Edward Cullen é seu sexy man!_

_Arggg! Maldita consciência! _

Eu fechei a porta do meu apartamento, pegamos o elevador e saímos do prédio. Na nossa frente estava parada uma limusine preta. Nunca imaginei que alguma vez na minha vida um _encontro _iria me buscar em uma dessas, mas não por isso eu me negaria o prazer de andar em um automóvel tão luxuoso e chique.

O chofer abriu a porta para que pudéssemos entrar e meu _estranho cavalheiro_ fez sinais sutis para que eu entrasse primeiro.

Acomodados dentro do espaçoso carro, eu observei todos os detalhes luxuosos, eu queria guardar na minha cabecinha louca tudo o que eu estava vendo, pois a recordação dele me ajudaria se um dia eu decidisse escrever um livro autobiográfico.

_Sonha Isabella!_

Infortunadamente Jacob se sentou no assento de frente para mim, senti uma vontade violenta de mudar de lugar e me sentar do seu lado, mas eu estava com receio dele pensar que por minha atitude eu estivesse desesperada.

_Obvio que ele pensaria!_

Eu me lembrei dos conselhos de Alice e percebi que eu estava com as pernas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos, como minha avó me ensinou. Decidi, no entanto levantar minha perna direita com cuidado para cruzá-la sobre a outra perna, tentando parecer o mais sexy possível. Jacob parecia imune aos meus _encantos._

_Você não é sexy, aceite!_

O segundo passo foi pegar na minha bolsa de mão o mesmo batom que a minha amiga tinha passado em mim e o espelho que ela mesma me obrigou a levar. Novamente tratando de usar todas as minhas forças femininas, tentei ser sensual, passando o batom vermelho e depois jogar um beijo para o espelho.

_NADA!_

Quando olhei para Jacob ele estava respondendo uma mensagem no celular. Eu era um fracasso total como mulher sexy.

_Você não é sexy e ponto!_

Eu tinha que encontrar uma forma de fazer com que esse _estranho cavalheiro _se sentasse ao meu lado. Assim que sem pensar demais, fingi que estava com câimbras na perna.

"Aiiii, que dor!" Eu gritei enquanto esfregava minha perna com as mãos. Jacob assustado se levantou e sentou do meu lado e sem pensar começou a esfregar a perna que _doía._

"Melhor?" Eu assenti timidamente, tinha que fingir para não ficar evidente "Uma câimbra?"

"Sim" eu disse com voz de menina e tentando soar como a voz que eu tinha escutado da Alice.

"Será que são os saltos? Afinal você não está tão acostumada a usá-los". Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele sorriu amorosamente. Assim foi como eu aproveitei para chegar mais perto dele e beijá-lo. Em um primeiro momento ele não devolveu o beijo, mas depois que eu colei meu corpo no dele e aprofundei o beijo o invadindo com minha língua, ele docemente pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e fez com que o beijo fosse mutuo.

_Nunca na minha vida tinham me beijado dessa forma. Nunca em minha vida um beijo tinha sido tão insípido._

Quando o tão desejado beijo acabou, ficamos sentados um do lado do outro em total silencio, parecendo um par de estátuas com uma expressão estúpida no rosto. Estava claro que nenhum dos dois havia gostado daquele beijo. Tecnicamente ele foi um beijo bem dado, disso eu não posso me queixar, mas romanticamente falando havia sido um desastre. Limpei a garganta e decidi ser a primeira a falar, não podíamos entrar na festa parecendo duas estúpidas estátuas.

"Jacob..."

"Bella..." Nós dois tentamos dizer ao mesmo tempo.

"Pode falar". Eu respondi esperando pelo o que ele tinha a me dizer.

"As mulheres primeiro." _Filho de uma santa mãe!_ Eu soltei um rápido suspiro e comecei a falar.

"Primeiro eu quero me desculpar". Meu _estranho cavalheiro _quis me interromper, mas eu fiz sinal negativo com as mãos e continuei. "Posso falar? Logo será a sua vez... Não quero perder a coragem", eu disse o último em um sussurro. "Realmente eu sinto muito, imaginei que você gostasse de mim dessa maneira". Fiz sinal com as mãos entre nós dois e ele assentiu fazendo com que eu percebesse que não tinha necessidade de me explicar mais que isso. "Eu acreditei nisso, você é amável comigo, doce e carinhoso. Sempre está preocupado comigo e não grita". Sorri timidamente sentindo que minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas, o que não deixava a situação mais fácil. "Então... eu me confundi... Acreditei que eu gostasse de você e você de mim. Você já sabe, dessa maneira". Voltei a fazer sinais entre nós dois. "E quando você me convidou ou exigiu que eu fosse sua acompanhante acreditei ou tinha certeza que era um encontro. Depois Alice me deu esses conselhos absurdos e..."

"Conselhos?"

"Sim... Você sabe isto". Voltei a fazer sinais entre nós dois mais uma vez "Que eu fosse sexy com você, que me aproximasse... Essas coisas estúpidas que eu fiz", Jacob negou com a cabeça e pegou minhas mãos.

"Bells... deixe-me pensar em como vou te dizer isto". Ele pensou por um instante, "Primeiro você não deve se desculpar, eu também estava confundido. Muito!" Ressaltou quase gritando "Eu te vi tão frágil, delicada, trabalhadora, companheira... Tudo o que eu procurava por muito tempo em alguém... Mas agora eu me dei conta, acredito que nos dois nos demos conta que isso não passava de amizade, estou certo?"

"Sim Jacob, também acredito. Nós dois nos enganamos... Tenho certeza que logo você encontrará uma mulher que te faça sentir o verdadeiro amor". Eu sorri carinhosamente enquanto colocava minha mão sobre sua bochecha direita.

"Bem... é... Não necessariamente uma mulher... Quero dizer..." Enruguei minha testa tentando compreender o que ele dizia, mas parecia que ele estava falando em códigos "Minha confusão era ainda mais profunda Bells". Ele torceu o lábio para um lado, eu tenho certeza que ele buscava a melhor maneira de me explicar "Eu... Bem... Sou gay".

_Eu sabia! Algo me dizia e eu não quis enxergar!_

Continuei parada com os olhos e boca aberta em forma de _O. _Meu _estranho cavalheiro _era gay.

_G.A.Y!_

_Ah claro! Só comigo acontecem essas coisas._

"Você está bem Bella?" Ele perguntou ao ver minha falta de reação, mas como eu não respondia ele continuou falando. "Sinto muito ter feito você criar ilusões, eu estava tão confundido quanto você. Mas quero que você saiba que isso não afeta em nada a amizade que foi crescendo entre nós. Na verdade eu te quero ao meu lado e serei seu amigo sempre se você quiser". Eu assenti lentamente aceitando que tinha perdido meu _estranho cavalheiro, _mas que tinha ganhado o melhor amigo do mundo. Eu sabia, eu intuí e agora esta intuição estava certa. Eu o abracei com força e ele devolveu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

A limusine parou sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Uma leve batida na janela fez com que liberássemos nossos corpos do agradável abraço. Jacob se aproximou da porta para poder pressionar o botão que baixava o vidro e saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Senhor Black", uma voz suave e solícita falava do lado de fora do automóvel "Estamos a um quarteirão do local da festa, mas os seguranças me avisaram que há muitos fotógrafos e repórteres na frente. Vocês querem entrar pelos fundos?"

"Só um momento Emmett". Ele virou para mim. "Bella você quer ser vista comigo ou prefere que ninguém saiba que você é minha acompanhante na festa da empresa?" Levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

"Por que você está me perguntando? Somos amigos Jake, não tenho vergonha de chegar ao seu lado". Eu me sentia a heroína do momento, a super mulher que acompanha seu amigo gay a uma festa.

_Boba!_

"Na realidade não é vergonha o que me preocupa". Respondeu tristemente o meu amigo e minha bolha de felicidade heroína murchou desagradavelmente. Eu não entendia qual era o problema.

"Então?" Eu girei meus olhos.

"Você não teme que Edward nos julgue mal se chegarmos juntos?"

"Não". Eu respondi confusa. Porque ele me perguntava isso? Então como em um estalar de dedos eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Comecei a compreender tudo. A atitude de Alice e seu plano louco.

_Ela sabia que Jacob era gay. Ela sabia que ele me contaria quando eu tentasse o beijar. Ela sabia que ao entrar juntos a imprensa iria nos fotografar e que Edward, segundo ela morreria de ciúmes ao nos ver. Ela..._

_Aquela filha da...!_

Edward sentiria ciúmes? Então... Alice não estava delirando. _Ela dizia a verdade esse tempo todo!_

Meu coração começou a bater com força ao recordar cada situação estranha que eu tinha passado com Edward. Quando o elevador parou no décimo andar eu sentia que ele me olhava diferente. Quando fui para a empresa com aquela blusa com um decote exagerado, pois havia perdido um botão no caminho para o trabalho, ele saiu tantas vezes do seu escritório para falar comigo alegando que seu telefone interno não funcionava. Quando eu torci meu pé e suas fortes mãos me seguraram antes que eu caísse, eu me lembro da estranha tensão entre nossos olhares.

_Eu não era a única que fantasiava com Edward Cullen, ele, ele também fantasiava comigo_.

No entanto, Edward nunca pensou quando me tratava mal ou quando gritava, ele nunca foi capaz de me enfrentar como qualquer homem normal faria. Ele me evitava a cada instante e quando descobria que eu fui a um encontro, fazia questão de desfilar na minha frente com uma loira estúpida de peitos grandes.

"Jake você também sabia?" Meu amigo entendendo minha pergunta assentiu apertando os lábios nervosamente.

"Eu... Sabia que ele gostava de uma mulher, mas não sabia que era você até que comecei a trabalhar na empresa, Bells. Edward tem medo de você, pois você é diferente de muitas mulheres". Franzi a testa esperando que ele se explicasse. "Você não se deixa corromper pelo mundo de consumo Bella, você é simples, companheira, amorosa com todos, graciosa e simplesmente você mesma. Ou seja... Você não deixa que ninguém a mude, nem sequer pelo seu estúpido chefe".

"Ele sabe que você sabe?" Jake sorriu negando com a cabeça.

"Ele sabe que eu sei que ele está apaixonado, mas não sabe que eu sei que é por você". Ele respondeu brincando com meu trava línguas.

"Eu vou entrar com você e deixarei que tirem muitas fotografias! Quero saber até que ponto ele segura o seu estúpido controle". Eu estava brincando com fogo, mas não me importava com isso desde que ele me tivesse sempre como sua.

_Que a vergonha vá à merda! Eu definitivamente quero Edward Cullen!_

Jake voltou a falar com Emmett passando instruções de que íamos entrar pela frente do salão de festas.

"Você tem certeza que pode fazer isso?"

"Sim". Respondi eufórica. Eu me sentia viva pronta para fazer que qualquer homem caísse aos meus pés, me sentia a própria Hulk, mas sem ter a horrível pele verde.

A limusine estacionou de maneira que a nossa porta estava de frente ao salão de festas. Emmett saiu com pressa para abrir a porta esperando que Jacob descesse primeiro, depois estendeu sua mão para que eu me apoiasse e saísse sem dificuldades. Os flashes iluminavam uma e outra vez o lugar, os repórteres curiosos perguntavam qual era o meu nome, mas Jake colocou meu braço entrelaçado ao seu e caminhou com prudência, para que eu não acabasse no chão, até entrar no salão onde acontecia a festa anual da C&M Ltda.

Nós dois estávamos rindo pela aventura vivida, uma muito parecida com as que Indiana Jones viveu em sua época, talvez até mais perigosa que a dele. Sem que notássemos todos no salão nos observavam, pois continuávamos entre risos em nossa bolha de amizade. Até que sem perceber me virei e me deparei com vários olhares inquisidores. O olhar de Edward era o mais feroz. Pensei que estava vencendo o joguinho dele, afinal sua atitude demonstrava que _o plano_ pertencendo a quem fosse, estava funcionando.

Instantaneamente como se um cubo de gelo tivesse sido colocado dentro do meu vestido, eu congelei. Ao lado dele estava uma linda loira de peitos enormes, que estava com um vestido azul, a cor preferida dele. Ela estava colada no braço dele como se isso lhe desse a vida eterna.

_Vadia maldita! Edward estúpido!_

"Bells sorria como se eu tivesse dito algo divertido. Não deixe isso te afetar". Jake disse em meu ouvido. Eu sorri alegremente ainda que minha vontade fosse de ir até onde Edward estava e socá-lo com força.

Fiquei de frente com Jacob e tentei limpar de seu rosto um vestígio do meu batom que tinha ficado discretamente perto da sua boca, ele deu um beijo doce em minha mão enquanto disfarçadamente olhava para o Edward e sua reação.

"Porque ele veio acompanhado dessa mulher? Eu sou uma boba...". Sussurrei entre dentes enquanto fingia um lindo sorriso "Nós todos estávamos errados, Jake. Ele não me quer, nunca me quis e nunca vai querer".

"Ao contrário Bells, a atitude dele confirma nossas suspeitas, ele só a convidou por que nos ouviu conversando sobre seu dia de folga e que você viria à festa. Ele está morrendo de ciúmes". Virei meus olhos, pois tudo o que Jake me dizia parecia uma atitude que um menino faria para chamar atenção. "Nós temos que ir até eles, tenho que falar com Edward sobre o discurso. Preciso que você pareça feliz, não deixe que ele te afete, tudo bem?" Eu assenti sorrindo.

_Já estava começando a doer meu rosto. Fingir felicidade quando você tem vontade de gritar e bater em alguém é doloroso. Maldito Edward!_

Atravessamos o salão lentamente eu precisava de tempo para me tranquilizar. Apesar de ouvir o burburinho das pessoas conversando, uma música suave preenchia o salão.

À medida que caminhávamos até Edward e sua indesejável acompanhante, as pessoas paravam Jacob para cumprimentá-lo e dar os parabéns pelo seu atual posto dentro da empresa. Meu amigo parava para responder de forma amável e me apresentava como sua querida amiga e secretária da diretoria, fazendo com que eu ficasse vermelha em todas as vezes que ele se referia a mim.

Quando as pessoas acabaram de parabenizá-lo, o salão começou a ficar pequeno, pois estávamos muito próximos de Edward Cullen, o homem que deixava minhas fantasias maravilhosas, que me fazia sonhar acordada e me sentir tão quente como uma fogueira no inverno.

_Arde! Meu corpo arde!_

"Edward".

"Jacob".

"Vejo que você aceitou minha proposta". Jacob disse olhando para a roupa de Edward.

"Eu não podia recusar Jacob, você enviou para a minha casa". Respondeu com graça. "Se fossemos idênticos fisicamente todos diriam que somos gêmeos" Ele brincou. Jacob o tinha convencido a usar o mesmo traje que ele, afirmando que como eles eram os diretores da C&M Ltda. ficaria bem. A única diferença eram as cores, a de Edward era um tom de azul, com camisa e gravata preta.

_Nossa Senhora De Todos Os Homens Sexy Do Mundo!_

Não queria ser injusta com meu amigo, mas a roupa ficava bem melhor em Edward.

_Maldito seja!_

"Eu não acho Edward, sempre serei mais bonito que você". Jacob soltou uma gargalhada e Edward negou com a cabeça. "Mas... me apresente a sua acompanhante". Jacob pediu buscando uma forma de ser amável.

"Sim, claro. Me desculpe". Ele respondeu sorridente. Por que diabos ele estava rindo? "Victoria Rebels maravilhosa e linda advogada, trabalha para a C&M Ltda". Pegou a mão dela e depositou um delicado beijo, conseguindo que a tal Victoria sorrisse exageradamente.

_Ahhhhhh! Era só o que me faltava! Vadia! Vadia! V.A.D.I.A!_

"Muito prazer Victoria, eu tinha escutado falar de você e do seu sensacional trabalho, mas não te conhecia pessoalmente". Jake a estendeu a mão como se fosse uma transação comercial. "Jacob Black o outro que manda por aqui". Ele brincou. "Acredito que vocês já se conhecem", ele se virou para ficar de frente a mim. "Isabella Swan nossa maravilhosa assistente. Maravilhosa, amável, eficiente e linda assistente da direção". Completou com ímpeto, enquanto meu rosto pegava fogo.

_Seja forte Isabella!_

"Obrigada Jake, você é muito amável". Eu respondi tentando transmitir que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, o que estava longe da minha realidade interior. "Se você me der licença, preciso ir ao toalete." Jacob assentiu sorrindo. Me virei quase sem perceber Edward e Victoria _loira oxigenada._ "Com licença" e caminhei o mais rápido que os meus saltos permitiam.

Entrei no banheiro por sorte não tinha ninguém ali, eu me olhei no espelho retoquei minha maquiagem e enrolei um pouco mais do que o necessário folheando umas revistas que estavam no porta revistas, eu precisava aliviar os músculos dos rostos que estavam doloridos graças aos sorrisos falsos.

_Onde você foi se meter Isabella! Se eu fosse você pedia as contas e iria procurar trabalho em uma editora._

Inspirei e expirei tentando encontrar paz interior, eu não iria deixar que Edward arruinasse minha magnífica noite, se ele queria ficar com a _loira oxigenada _o problema era dele. Eu era morena, linda, bem vestida e capaz de me divertir sem precisar da sua companhia.

_Tinge o cabelo de loira Bella!_

_Ahhhh! Se concentre Isabella!_

Peguei minha bolsa de mão e caminhei até a porta, mas como minha sorte era uma verdadeira porcaria, praticamente dei de cara com a _loira oxigenada_.

"Oh! Eu sinto muito!" Na realidade eu não sentia merda nenhuma, eu queria ter batido a porta bem na cara dela tão forte que chegasse a quebrar o lindo nariz que o cirurgião plástico lhe deu, mas ela abriu a porta antes que eu o tivesse feito.

"Tudo bem Senhorita Swan, foi só um susto e nada mais". Ela sorriu.

_A vadia estava sorrindo!_

"Então tá..." Eu comecei a caminhar, quando uma pergunta me deteve.

"Além de gostar de azul, quais as outras coisas que o Edward gosta?" Eu girei meu corpo bem devagar até ficar de frente para ela.

"Por que você quer saber Senhorita Rebels?"

"Faz meses que eu espero ele me convidar para um encontro, mas ele simplesmente me ignora. Não demonstra nenhum tipo de interesse em mim a não ser profissional". Um, dois, três, quatro... Eu comecei a contar para não voar no pescoço dela. "E do nada ontem à noite eu recebi um telefonema dele, pedindo que eu o acompanhasse a nada menos que a festa anual da empresa. A única coisa que eu consegui descobrir era que ele gostava de azul". Ela olhou para seu vestido sorridente. Um sexy apertado vestido azul. "E eu achei que ele iria gostar". Ela continuou com seu cansativo monólogo. "Mas a não ser quando você e o Senhor Black chegaram, ele não tinha falado nenhuma palavra que não fossem monossilábicas". Então inconscientemente eu sorri, Edward a convidou para a festa como uma garota troféu.

_Isabella Swan voltava ao jogo!_

"Edward é assim com as mulheres Senhorita Rebels". Eu passava muita confiança. "Quando ele precisa de companhia para um evento social as convida e as usa". Eu disse a ultima palavra com ênfase, "Como simples joias de decoração". E sem esperar uma resposta, caminhei para fora do banheiro feminino me sentindo a melhor mulher do mundo.

_Yeaaaah! Isabella 1 x Loira oxigenada 0_

Caminhei com pressa até o salão, pois eu queria escutar o discurso que eu havia editado e passado a limpo, mas quando eu cheguei Jacob tinha acabado de dizer o seu. Todos estavam aplaudindo emocionados e eu fiz questão de acompanhá-los. Ao deixar o microfone meu amigo notou minha presença se aproximando alegremente. Sem que eu esperasse, ele me pegou em seus braços para me abraçar com ternura e eu sem pensar correspondi o carinho.

Ao abrir meus olhos me deparei com um _olhar matador, _Edward parecia que a qualquer momento cuspiria fogo. Eu me afastei do abraço de Jacob para dar um beijo em seu rosto conseguindo com isso que meu sexy chefe passasse desesperadamente as mãos por seu cabelo. Ele estava à beira da loucura.

"Jake. Edward está vindo em nossa direção". Eu sussurrei.

"Você dança Bells?" Me perguntou um amigo todo sorridente.

"Claro!" Respondi no mesmo tom.

Obviamente eu não era a melhor dançarina da festa, mas Jake sabia como conduzir uma parceira que podia cair a qualquer momento. Não me restava mais que tentar segui-lo e me divertir. Sorrindo alegremente ergui meu olhar para me deparar com uma cena que gelou meu corpo todo fazendo com que Jacob parasse tão repentinamente que acabamos os dois beijando o chão.

_Aiii! Ambos os golpes me doíam_.

"Vamos Bella..." Meu amigo disse com a voz apertada enquanto tentava se levantar e me levar com ele. "Você está bem?" Assenti sem perder de vista Edward que flertava descaradamente com a _loira oxigenada._

_Merda! Isabella Swan 1 x Loira oxigenada 1_

"Eu acho... acho que é melhor eu ir embora Jake". Meu amigo me olhou com a testa franzida, pois ainda não tinha visto Edward beijando sua acompanhante. "Estou fazendo papel de estúpida, Edward não tem a menor consideração por mim. Na realidade estou na dúvida de que essa historia não passe de um fruto da imaginação das nossas cabeças". Enquanto eu falava com ele caminhávamos para o setor dos banheiros. Eu queria ficar o mais longe possível.

"Bells... eu sinto muito. Sinto muito que Edward seja um idiota". Respondeu meu amigo contrariado "Eu... eu irei falar com ele". Ele se foi tão rápido que não deu deu tempo para eu o deter.

"Jake! JAKE!" Eu gritei, mas ele não deu a mínima.

Automaticamente comecei a suar frio, a me sentir enjoada, o _jogo _já não era um jogo. Então comecei a tremer com medo do que podia acontecer. Olhei para o lado e vi a porta de saída de emergência, tirei meus saltos com pressa e corri na direção dela.

_Era uma emergência!_

Ao sair o ar fresco da noite bateu no meu rosto fazendo que eu pensasse um momento.

_O que você está fazendo Isabela? Por que você está fugindo?_

_Merda! Porque eu tenho medo!_

Olhei ao meu redor procurando uma saída, pois eu estava em uma ruazinha que dava de fundo para o salão de festas. Então eu vi a rua que dava de frente para o local, corri desesperada até me encontrar com uma fila de limusines estacionadas e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

_Eu colocava os sapatos e procurava um taxi ou saía correndo feito uma louca desesperada?_

"Senhorita Swan?" A mesma voz que tinha interrompido meu abraço com Jacob me chamava fazendo com que eu saísse dos meus pensamentos. Girei meu corpo em sua direção e me deparei com um homem de quase dois metros de altura, mas com um olhar doce e preocupado. "A senhora está bem?" Eu neguei com a cabeça fazendo com que ele franzisse ainda mais a testa. "Permita-me que eu te leve para casa". Assenti suavemente. Realmente eu precisava sair dali.

Ao sentir o movimento da limusine minha respiração começou a acalmar, eu finalmente me afastava do maldito salão de festas, da maldita _loira oxigenada_ e de Edward Cullen. Não me afastaria somente essa noite, pois quando eu chegasse em casa iria redigir a minha carta de renúncia, eu renunciaria a C&M Ltda. Eu tinha que buscar meu caminho e este estava longe do homem que tinha feito da minha vida um inferno simplesmente porque ele gostava.

_Isso é o que você acha Isabella! Deixa de sonhar!_

O silencio que pairava na limusine foi interrompido por um rock que vinha do celular do Emmett, eu sorri timidamente ao ver que ele me observava através do retrovisor.

"Vou parar só um segundo senhorita Swan para atender a chamada".

"Claro, sem problemas".

"Emmett McCarthy a suas ordens". Ele respondeu todo formal. "Sim senhor... eu entendo... mas esse não é o endereço indicado senhor..." Afastou uns centímetros o celular da orelha e voltou a falar. "Bem senhor, se o senhor promete que não causará nenhum dano a ela". Emmett disse com a voz suave, mas firme. "Não me interessa que o senhor possa me despedir. Prometa que não causara a ela nenhum dano!" Respondeu afirmando com força. "Bem... então em alguns minutos". Ele encerrou a ligação liberando um forte suspiro.

Logo depois de encerrar a chamada, Emmett voltou a dirigir a limusine. Meu corpo estava cansado pela tensão que eu tinha vivido e também por caminhar com saltos, tarefa que não era nada fácil. Fechei meus olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás tentando descansar um pouco, mesmo porque ainda tivessemos uns dez minutos de viagem. Porém dois minutos mais tarde Emmett parou a limusine e desligou o motor. Abri os olhos com preguiça sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Procurei por ele em seu lugar, mas ele já não estava ali, então a porta do meu lado se abriu deixando a vista a roupa escura de Emmett.

"Senhorita Swan". Eu permaneci imóvel e confusa, eu não podia ter cochilado por tanto tempo. Ele estendeu sua mão dentro do automóvel para que eu a pegasse.

"Onde nós estamos Emmett? Tenho certeza que essa não é a minha vizinhança". Ele limpou com força a garganta e se abaixou até ficar da minha altura.

"Sinto muito Senhorita Swan, o Senhor Cullen me pediu que a trouxesse ao seu apartamento". Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir isso "Eu sei... realmente eu sinto muito, mas ele me disse que precisava conversar urgentemente com a senhorita".

"Mas... não... não..."

"A Senhorita não deseja vê-lo?" Neguei com a cabeça para depois assentir. Realmente eu não sabia o que eu queria "Tudo bem! Se a Senhorita não quer, a levarei para casa". Respondeu Emmett decidido "Ele não tem porquê obrigá-la a nada Senhorita Swan".

"Mas você vai perder o emprego se eu não for até ele?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não..." Disse fazendo algumas caretas.

"Não! Eu não posso permitir isso... Eu vou me encontrar com ele e o ouvir gritar pela última vez comigo e depois eu vou embora... Só te peço que você me espere. Você pode me esperar?" Ele assentiu serio.

"Permita que eu a acompanhe até o elevador Senhorita Swan". Peguei sua mão para descer da limusine e no impulso peguei meus sapatos. Não pensava em colocá-los de volta, pois se eu precisasse correr com os pés descalços seria melhor.

"Emmett posso te pedir outro favor?"

"Sim, claro Senhorita Swan".

"Não me chame mais de Senhorita Swan." Ambos sorrimos "Pode me chamar de Bella".

"Ok Bella, me permita lhe acompanhar".

Caminhei ao seu lado sentindo minhas mãos frias, as pernas bambas e o pensamento perdido. Eu temia a reação de Edward, pois não sabia o que Jacob tinha falado. Entrei no elevador vendo como Emmett apertava o botão que me levaria à coberturae as portas fecharam deixando Emmett para trás.

Meu coração batia com loucura eu achei que a qualquer momento ele iria sair pela minha boca abandonando meu corpo já sem vida.

_Quanto drama Isabella!_

Então aconteceu, o elevador chegou ao seu destino e abriu suas portas me deixando ver o homem das minhas fantasias mais escuras e loucas. Edward Cullen.

A escuridão da noite cobria metade do seu corpo e a luz que vinha do elevador iluminava a outra metade. Parecia um filme de terror onde a menina é assassinada pelo psicopata. A única coisa que faltava era a música tenebrosa de fundo.

_Perfeito! Agora sou a vitima._

"Pode passar Senhorita Swan, eu não mordo". Disso eu não estava segura. Respirei fundo e caminhei em sua direção, ao sair do elevador suas portas fecharam atrás de mim fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

"Em que posso ajudar Senhor Cullen, o senhor não podia esperar até amanhã na empresa para falar comigo?" Ele negou com a cabeça e seu olhar parecia que queria transpassar o meu e ver mais além do que ele conseguia. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo me fazendo tremer.

"Está com frio Senhorita Swan? Se quiser posso te oferecer uma jaqueta". Eu neguei rapidamente com a cabeça.

"Estou bem, não se preocupe". Cuspi as palavras ironicamente.

"É claro que você está com frio". Eu o olhei com o semblante fechado. Ele mexia suas mãos exageradamente ao falar, Edward estava nervoso "O que você pretendia ao sair com esse pequeno vestido Isabella?"

"Perdão?" Perguntei assombrada pela mudança de assunto.

"E para ajudar chegou à festa toda sorridente nos braços do Jacob". Ele continuava com seu monólogo nervoso e agora caminhando de um lado para o outro. "Todos os convidados viram vocês juntos. Todos!" Ele gritou irritado. Tomei coragem e o interrompi.

"Está com ciúmes Cullen?" Eu perguntei sensualmente.

"Que? Não fale nenhuma loucura Swan". Disfarçadamente eu sorri ao perceber que ele estava ainda mais nervoso. "Na realidade eu te chamei aqui para dizer que..." Ele parou de falar e se aproximou um pouco "Eue..." Engoliu em seco e eu vi seu pomo de adão subir e descer fazendo com que meu corpo tremesse mais uma vez "Que a próxima vez que você e Jacob se beijarem tente não deixar marcas de batom na boca dele".

"Qual é o problema? Te irrita que outras pessoas se beijem Senhor Cullen? Por acaso você não estava se divertindo com a _loira oxigenada_?" Ele deu um sorriso torto.

"Você está brincando com fogo Isabella..." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua respiração na minha pele, sentindo uma forte sensação de desejo.

_Concentração Isabella!_

Respirei fundo levando junto com o ar aos meus pulmões o perfume de Edward, ele cheirava deliciosamente bem. Fechei meus olhos com força e tomei coragem, não deixaria que ele me intimidasse mais, Edward Cullen não era mais que um simples homem, nada mais.

_Sim claaaaaro! Um simples homem lindamente sexy e violável!_

"Não Edward!" Eu gritei o pegando de surpresa "O único que brinca aqui é você e sabe o que mais? Realmente eu não sei o que faço aqui e tampouco entendo o motivo pelo qual você me fez vir ao seu apartamento. Eu não te devo nenhum tipo de explicação!" Eu gritei feito enlouquecida. "Amanhã na primeira hora do dia você terá minha carta de demissão. Boa noite!" Eu me virei em direção do elevador enquanto sentia que minhas pernas tremiam.

_Se valorize Isabella! Um pé na frente do outro, você tem que sair daqui._

_Nem sonhe em pensar no quão sexy e violável ele fica nessa bendita roupa. Anda!_

Então eu senti como ele me pegou pelo braço me puxou para ele. Nossas respirações golpeavam um ao outro com força, a tensão nos abraçava sem a mínima piedade e pelo meu corpo corria uma deliciosa eletricidade que me fazia vibrar de desejo, pouco me importava que ele estivesse me apertando junto ao seu corpo.

"Você não vai sair daqui até que eu termine de falar". Ele disse me olhando fixamente nos olhos. "Eu não penso em deixar você renunciar ao seu emprego."

"Ah é?" Perguntei inconscientemente, pois eu estava longe de ser racional "Por quê?"

"Porque você é minha Isabella Swan, somente minha". Suas mãos me agarraram com força me apertando contra ele enquanto seus lábios acariciavam os meus em um beijo ardente. Eu desejava mais, passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e acomodei meu corpo até ficar de frente para ele. Pude sentir sua excitação dura e firme, fazendo com que eu desejasse mais e mais dele. Sua língua começou a abrir caminho dentro da minha boca, acariciando a minha ardentemente fazendo com que nós dois liberássemos pequenos gemidos de prazer. No ápice máximo do desejo, sua boca se separou da minha deixando que o ar voltasse aos nossos pulmões.

Sem me soltar Edward voltou a falar, mas agora deixando de lado o controlador homem de negócios. "Ahhh Isabella". Sussurrou cheio de desejo enquanto acariciava meus lábios. "Você não imagina quantas vezes eu sonhei com esses lábios nos meus, com este primeiro beijo". Eu dei um sorriso conquistador.

"Sim, sim eu imagino Edward, porque eu também sonhava com ele". E nos fundimos em um novo beijo apaixonado.

.

.

.

_**Um ano depois...**_

"Você precisa deste documento Cullen?" Eu perguntei entre sorrisos mostrando um envelope em minhas mãos ao entrar no escritório do meu namorado.

"Sinceramente a minha maior necessidade é por quem o traz." Ele respondeu rindo enquanto se levantava e me dava um beijo daqueles que tiravam o ar dos meus pulmões.

"Também senti sua falta Edward". Eu sussurrei tonta ao me separar da sua boca.

_Merda Swan! Sentiu sua falta? Não! Você soltava fogo por ele!_

"Você não me disse que voltava hoje pequena". Ele acariciou meus cabelos com cuidado. "Emmett foi te pegar no aeroporto?" Assenti sorrindo.

"Foram cancelados os últimos dias de autografos da turnê, aparentemente os livros da Bree são muito... violentos? Causando pouca aceitação na Itália". Passaram oito meses desde que eu renunciei ao meu cargo na C&M Ltda e que eu comecei a trabalhar na Star Editions como editora. Bree era meu primeiro trabalho serio desde que eu comecei a trabalhar lá e com ela eu fiz minha primeira turnê de autógrafos "E eu quis te fazer uma surpresa!"

"E você conseguiu..." Ele voltou a me beijar fazendo com que um intenso fogo percorresse pelo meu corpo necessitado.

"Você se lembra dos primeiros meses aqui depois da festa anual da empresa?" Eu sorri divertida enquanto ele percorria o escritório com o olhar. Nós tínhamos feito sexo sobre o sofá, nas cadeiras e na mesa do escritório.

Edward estava encostado na beirada da mesa e segurava meu corpo que estava apoiado ao dele.

"Mmmm..." Ele ronronou descendo sua mão até a dobra da minha saia e começou a acariciar meu sexo por cima da calcinha "Eu não só me lembro como desejo repetir". Ele estendeu a mão até o telefone e apertando um botão "Angela?"

"Senhor Cullen?"

"Suspenda todas as minhas reuniões desta tarde, não estou para ninguém"

"Tudo bem Senhor".

"Ninguém! Para todos os efeitos eu não estou na empresa".

"Sim Senhor".

Eu senti meu rosto ardendo de vergonha, praticamente ele tinha dito que iríamos tranzar dentro do escritório.

"Você disse a sua secretaria que vamos tranzar!" Ele negou com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso torto.

"Não Bella, eu disse que vamos fazer amor". E atacou meus lábios enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele puxou uma vez, puxou duas e na terceira ele puxou com tanta força que rasgou a renda, provocando em mim uma fúria animal que me fez morder seu lábio inferior.

Edward todo excitado me pegou pela cintura para me colocar na mesa do escritório, um gemido saiu sem eu perceber pela minha boca.

_Como eu amo esse homem e suas loucuras! _

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim Edward! Eu preciso de você!" Eu falei desejando ter seu membro duro dentro de mim.

Sem dizer uma só palavra ele abriu minhas pernas para começar a beijá-las desde os tornozelos até a parte interna das minhas coxas. Meu corpo excitado pedia aos gritos que sua língua acariciasse meu clitóris e implorava por ter sua boca entre meus lábios molhados e cheios de desejo.

"Fique tranquila preciosa, tudo a seu tempo..." Ele sussurrou com voz áspera fazendo com que meu centro ficasse cada vez mais encharcado. Suavemente ele colocou a ponta do seu dedo abrindo meu sexo com cuidado, meus mamilos estavam duros clamando por esse mesmo toque. Apertei com muita força meus lábios para que não saísse nenhum gemido e peguei com força um dos meus mamilos sobre a roupa pressionando com força ao mesmo tempo em que Edward começava a chupar com rapidez meu clitóris.

"Oh Deus! Não me torture mais amor, eu preciso de você!" Deixei sair o ar que eu estava segurando junto com um grupo de gemidos quase silenciosos. Seu dedão dançava em círculos sobre o meu clitóris enquanto ele movia o outro dedo em meu centro, devagar, de trás para frente, meu controle já tinha ido para o inferno, eu gemia como uma louca. Meu corpo sentia um frenesi enlouquecedor, com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça jogada para trás me apoiei nos cotovelos, sentindo como o orgasmo se aproximava com rapidez.

"Ahh Edward!" Eu gemi e meu corpo parecia que estava flutuando sobre uma nuvem. Levantei minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar pegando fogo e meu corpo voltou a arfar pela falta da sua pele na minha.

Sem perder tempo eu me sentei até poder agarrá-lo pela camisa com força e trouxe seus lábios até os meus saboreando o gosto da minha excitação em sua boca, que nele tinha um sabor incrível. Eu chupei seu lábio inferior deixando pequenas mordidas que o faziam gemer enlouquecidamente. Suas mãos viajaram pelo meu corpo tirando minha blusa que eu ainda estava vestindo e o sutiã sem que eu sequer percebesse para acariciar com urgência meus mamilos, apertando, girando conseguindo gemidos afogados por seus beijos de fogo.

Eu chupava seu lábio inferior mais e mais o fazendo gemer, enquanto minhas mãos iam até suas calças, abrindo seu cinto rapidamente, deslizando junto com sua boxer até que nada o cobrisse. Peguei seu enorme membro que já estava totalmente úmido entre minhas mãos e comecei a acariciar de cima para baixo com muito desejo, Edward gemia com paixão apertando cada vez mais meus mamilos e os chupando com loucura.

Sem pensar desci da mesa, empurrei Edward na mesa e peguei seu membro entre as minhas mãos novamente, mas dessa vez passei a língua sobre a ponta para logo depois colocá-lo inteiro na minha boca, chupando mais e mais rápido, fazendo com que Edward jogasse a cabeça para trás e se agarrasse com força à beirada da mesa.

"Isabella! Vou explodir".

"Se controle Cullen!" Eu exclamei e voltei a chupar seu membro firme e cheio de veias que pulsavam na minha boca.

Antes que eu percebesse, Edward pegou meu corpo com força para me colocar com o rosto apoiado na mesa, ele levantou minha saia até a altura da cintura e enfiou seu duro e grosso membro dentro de mim.

"Edwaaaard!" Eu gritei ficando louca e sem sentido "Mais! Mais! Mais!" Seus quadris se mexiam rapidamente, empurrando seu membro cada vez mais profundo. Perdida em meu prazer, os gemidos e gritos saiam sem que eu pudesse os deter.

A conhecida bolha de prazer se formava no meu ventre enquanto as estocadas eram mais rápidas, mais profundas, mais molhadas. O orgasmo me devastou, me obrigando a abrir a boca desesperadamente para ter um pouco de ar, enquanto eu sentia o liquido quente dentro de mim.

Edward me pegou em seus braços me levando até o sofá e depois se deitou ao meu lado. Eu me acomodei colocando minhas pernas sobre as suas e apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele acariciava minhas costas suavemente enquanto depositava pequenos beijos na minha cabeça. Meu corpo estava começando a relaxar e eu estava sentindo meus olhos começando a ficar pesados. Quando eu estava a ponto de dormir senti um profundo suspiro que chegou a levantar seu peito exageradamente. Olhei para Edward assustada por sua reação recebendo um lindo sorriso torto dele.

"Sabe Swan?" Voltei a encostar minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Mmmm?" Respondi com preguiça.

"Acho que não vou conseguir viver mais tempo longe de você. Esses últimos meses foram uma tortura e me fizeram pensar demais na nossa relação, mais do que eu realmente queria." Fiquei tensa pelo que estava escutando e busquei um jeito de me sentar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Edward?"

_Não! Não responda! Oh meu Deus! Ele vai me deixar!_

"Pois... É que eu estou cansado de estar ao lado de uma Swan". Ele disse se sentando e me puxando para mais perto dele, Se ele queria me deixar por que me queria mais perto?

_Maldição! Eu não tenho forças para me afastar dele. Eu o amo muito. _

"Agora eu quero estar ao lado da Senhora Cullen, fazer amor sem parar com a Senhora Cullen, viver sob o mesmo teto que a Senhora Cullen... Eu te amo Isabella Swan". Ele beijou meus lábios com ternura. Eu sorri aliviada e um pouco tonta. "Espere Swan eu tenho uma coisa pra você". Ele ficou de pé e caminhou até onde tinham caído suas calças enquanto eu pude desfrutar do seu lindo e sexy traseiro. Ele colocou novamente suas calças e caminhou até mim novamente. Ele deu um sorriso largo enquanto pegava uma pequena caixinha preta no bolso e a abria deixando a vista um lindo anel de diamantes.

"Você quer ser a Senhora Cullen? Quer se casar comigo?" Levei minha mão à boca emocionada com o que estava me acontecendo.

_Edward Cullen deus do Olimpo estava me pedindo em casamento!_

"Bells? Você está me assustando. Você aceita?" Eu sorri eufórica.

"SIM EDWARD! EU ACEITO!"

Ele pegou minha mão que tremia e colocou o anel no dedo anelar. Eu fiquei olhando por um tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Eu ia me casar com Edward Cullen, meu príncipe encantado, meu monstro sexy, minha vida, meu tudo.

"Eu te amo Edward! Eu te amo!" Eu disse emocionada.

"Prometo te fazer feliz Senhora Cullen". Ele beijou minha boca com total delicadeza.

"Verdade? Sempre?" Ele assentiu sorrindo "O que você acha de começar agora mesmo?" O peguei pelos ombros e o joguei no sofá, a comemoração do nosso noivado acabava de começar.

* * *

**Aêêê! Minha primeira o/s e tradução juntas está terminada!**

***bate palma, grita e dá pulinhos***

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e eu só vou saber se vocês deixarem review.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que leram essa pequena loucura minha e da Karu que mora lá no Uruguai, mas que graças à internet conseguimos juntar nossas imaginações e brincar um pouco com uma Bella maluquinha. Agradeço a minha beta mais uma vez que vive me aguentando rsrsrs e também dedicar esta o/s a minha amiga Eva que me apresentou a esse maravilhoso mundo das fics.**

**Espero encontrar vocês em breve.**

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
